Call of Duty: Black Ops II
Call of Duty: Black Ops II - to druga część Black Ops przeniesie nas do roku 2025, gdzie będziemy świadkami kolejnej Zimnej Wojny. Fabuła została jednak podzielona na dwie linie czasowe, sporadycznie pokazując nam wydarzenia z przeszłości, konkretnie z lat 80. Zabieg ten pozwoli wyjaśnić kilka niejasności z poprzedniej gry, ale też rozwinie wątki starszych bohaterów. Narratorem historii będzie Frank Woods, ale pokierujemy m.in. Aleksem Masonem (wydarzenia z końcówki pierwszej Zimnej Wojny) oraz jego synem, Davidem (główna część fabuły, przyszłość). Zamieszanie, jakiego będziemy świadkami w 2025 r., wynikać będzie z walki o pierwiastki ziem rzadkich. Zgodnie z tym, co zdradził reżyserujący Call of Duty, Dave Anthony, scenarzyści odniosą się też do „wyimaginowanego przyjaciela”, Viktora Reznova. Antagonistą gry będzie z kolei Raul Menendez , który spróbuje skłócić ze sobą Chiny i Stany Zjednoczone przez przejęcie kontroli nad nowoczesną technologią wojskową. Całość historii napisał David S. Goyer, autor scenariuszy pierwszej części Call of Duty: Black Ops. Pracował on również przy scenariuszach do Batmana: Początku i Mrocznego Rycerza. Tryb zombie Znany z Call of Duty: World at War i pierwszej części Black Ops`a tryb który spodobał się wielu fanom pojawił się w Call of Duty Black Ops II. Tym razem oprócz survival`u są 2 nowe tryby: *Tranzit : w ten tryb będzie można grać samemu lub z innymi graczami, główną cechą tego trybu będzie duży otwarty świat po którym można się przemieszczać na piechotę lub pojazdem (na przykład starym autobusem) i też budowanie niektórych rzeczy. *Grief : ten tryb jest podobny do survival`u z taką różnicą że będą walczyć o przetrwanie 2 drużyny z czego każda drużyna jest po 4 graczy, zadaniem każdej z drużyn jest przetrwać jak najdłużej ale można też spowodować śmierć gracza przeciwnej drużyny poprzez blokowanie drogi ucieczki itp .Przegrywa drużyna która straci wszystkich graczy. Dodatkowo podobno ma być też kampania zombie która prawdopodobnie wyjaśni prawie wszystkie niewyjaśnione rzeczy i lub też doda więcej wrażeń z trybu zombie (prawdopodobnie będzie w jakimś DLC) . Tryb zombie gra na silniku multiplayera z tej gry więc są też stopnie które można zdobyć. *Kość (ma się na początku) *Dwie kośći (jeśli grało się 24 godziny) *Czaszka (jeśli grało się 48 godzin) *Czaszka z niebieskimi oczami (jeśli grało się 72 godzin, trzeba mieć najpierw stopień Czaszki) *Czaszka z nożem (jeśli grało się 94 godzin) *Czaszka z nożem i niebieskimi oczami (jeśli grało się 108 godzin, trzeba najpierw mieć stopień Czaszki z nożem) *Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami (jeśli grało się 122 godzin) *Czaszka z dwoma shotgun`ami i niebieskimi oczami (jeśli grało się 144 godzin, trzeba najpierw mieć stopień Czaszki z dwoma shotgun`ami). Są też poziomy, są w postaci białych kresek (wyglądają tak samo jak licznik rundy w trybie zombie), jest ich maksymalnie 5. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo jak dokładnie działa system stopni.Jeśli przegapi się jeden dzień to traci się jeden stopień. Nie trzeba grać przez 24 godziny żeby dostać następny stopień, można grać kilka lub jedną godzinę przez jeden dzień i wtedy powoli dostaje się następny stopień. Bezimiennyziomal. Dodatkowo są też sekretne bonusy różnych perków (na przykład Quick Revive`a lub Deadshota Daiquiri`a) ale żeby zdobyć te bonusy trzeba spełnić pewne wymagania. I jest też tryb kino. Ciekawostki *To pierwsza gra z serii w której można zobaczyć ręce i broń w ruchu podczas czołgania (w innych częściach gdy gracz czołgał się to ręce i broń znikały); *Zgodnie z plikami gry na PC (komputer) to wiele rzeczy które są w multiplayerze zostały usunięte w trybie zombie, na przykład killstreak`i; *Teraz są animacje śmierći postaci w trybie zombie, gdy ostatni gracz zostanie powalony to można zobaczyć że gracz desperacyjnie próbuje złapać się czegoś a potem prawdopodobnie umiera (zanim będą wyniki graczy); *Jest to najlepiej sprzedająca się gra z serii w historii. W ciągu miesiąca od dnia premiery gra sprzedała się w ponad pół miliardach (500.000.000) egzemplarzy na całym świecie przynosząc dochody około 7mld(7.000.000.000)USD. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Seria Black Ops